Tomatoes
by Raela1396
Summary: Every friendship has a symbol of friendship. For this duo, it was a plump red fruit known as a tomatoe. Sakura


3

3

Sasuke and Sakura: Tomatoes

Written By: Raela1396

3

3

In a little alleyway, there was a small girl, no older than six, crying. Her sleeves were tearstained and her pink bangs covered her viridian eyes. "Why…" She choked out. "Why can't they stop picking on me?"

She wailed again and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She didn't want to go home even though that is where most people would go when they are upset. They would go to their family, but her family was out on a mission. Her mother and father were not just on any mission, but an S-Class one. _They might not even come back alive!_ The already sadden girl thought gravely.

She quietly sobbed again for the next few minutes.

Sasuke was walking side by side with his mother and his brother. They were just taking yet another daily walk. His young ears perched up when he heard soft crying in the distance. "Kaa-san…I think someone is crying!" He exclaimed in his happy seven year old voice. Mikoto nodded and smiled.

"Well, we should go see who so we can help them!" Sasuke nodded quickly and ran in front of the eldest son and his mom.

"Come on Aniki!" Itachi nodded and followed silently. Sasuke looked around, following his ears for the tears as he rounded the corner.

Sakura wiped her tears away again, her eyes stinging and bloodshot. She tried to stop crying, but no matter what, they always came back.

"Come on Aniki!"

Sakura furrowed her brows at this voice and her eyes widen. _It's Sasuke-kun at school!_ She jumped up, only to fall back again. "Owie…" She said as she rubbed her large forehead. "Itai…" She heard the voice again.

"Sasuke-kun! Slow down you are going to…oh!" Mikoto gave Sakura an apologetic yet happy smile and picked her son up. Itachi bent over and gave Sakura a hand. Sasuke saw this and got his flame of rivalry lit once again.

He stuck his hand out and pushed his older brother's away. Itachi smirked and chuckled lightly while Mikoto began to giggle.

"Here…Sakura-san!" Sasuke's cheeks had a tinge of red on them and he gave the girl a reassuring smile. Sakura wiped another tear away and gratefully took it. She bowed and gave him a shy smile. "Arigatou…Sasuke-san…" Sasuke nodded and noticed she was crying.

"Were you the one crying?" She turned her head to hide her eyes, but she failed. Sasuke grabbed her hand and his mom's and began to walk back to the Uchiha compound. "Come on Sakura-san! We're going to go my house and have tea and tomatoes!" Sakura giggled at his antics and followed silently.

Once they were there, Mikoto insisted she stay until her parents arrive again. Sakura agreed. _It was really lonely at home anyways…_

Sasuke sat on a cushion, crossing his legs and he sank his teeth into a fresh tomato. He saw that Sakura was watching him and he grabbed a fruit for her as well. "Arigatou, Sasuke-san." He shook his head and gave her a rare toothy grin. "No, call me Sasuke-_kun_, now!" She beamed and nodded hastily.

She rubbed her red fruit and bit into it. Sakura suddenly tensed up when she felt warm hands on her head. "Sakura-chan, you have such pretty hair!" Mikoto said happily. Sakura felt her hair being pulled back and her forehead was revealed. _Oh no!! Sasuke-kun's going to see my ugly forehead!!!_ She thought worriedly.

"You have a cute forehead Sakura-chan." Sasuke said as he bit into his afternoon snack once again. Truthfully, Sakura was shocked beyond reasoning because everyone who saw her upper face always picked on her.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. It's just that…usually my big forehead is why everyone picks on me." Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke were all shocked to hear this.

"Well…that's just unreasonable." The eldest Uchiha brother stated before leaving the room. Sasuke shook his head with his mom. "That is unreasonable!" They both said at the same time. The threesome stared at each other and they laughed. "Y-y-you two a-are s-so a-alike!!" Sakura laughed out. Mikoto smiled and her son grinned. The Uchiha mother hugged her son tightly. "At least we're related!"

Sakura nodded and finished her juicy snack. Sasuke did the same and grabbed another tomato. Mikoto just shook her head as she began to cook. "Sasuke-kun…dinner is coming soon…" Sasuke smiled instantly dropped and he put the fruit down. Sakura giggled and sighed. "Let's share it Sasuke-kun." Mikoto heard this and let out a small laugh.

Sakura took out a kunai and cut it evenly in fourths. "Now it's my turn to say 'Arigatou'. Arigatou Sakura-chan!" Sasuke exclaimed gleefully as he grabbed a tomato piece. Sakura nodded and grabbed hers.

Once Sasuke was done, he wiped the remaining juices off his face stretched. "So…you wanna be friends?" Sakura was a little astonished but she shook it off. "Sure! You'll be like my first friend!" They both shared a cheeky grin and Mikoto swiped a camera off the top shelf and took a snapshot of the two.

"Kaa-san!"

"Mikoto-san!"

Mikoto only laughed and they all ate dinner. After dinner, Itachi returned, sweating as usual, and so did Fugaku, except he was as clean as ever and the two six year olds were fast asleep on the couch.

"I'm going to the bath house…Ja Ne." Itachi murmured quietly. Mikoto put a hand on her son's shoulder and smiled. "Put this on the Haruno's door!" She left to go attend to her husband, who apparently just stood above the two kids on the couch.

"This is Haruno Sakura?" Mikoto nodded and rest her head on her spouses shoulder. "Sasuke-kun made a new friend today." Fugaku smiled caringly and sighed. "That he did…"

Years later, even after the massacre, the two remained friends. Sakura helped Sasuke cope with the deaths of his parents and the fact that his brother Itachi had killed him. She was also saddened by this. The Uchiha's had become what she would call family.

So, it was the day they were put on teams and Team Seven was out eating lunch for the first time ever. Sakura grabbed several tomatoes and cut them up neatly with a kunai like she did years ago. Sasuke sat quietly on a ledge and Naruto was on a bench, babbling about how he had defeated Mizuki and saved Iruka.

"Naruto…we get it…" Sakura said slightly annoyed. "You used Kage Bushin and beat up our ex-sensei…" Sasuke finished up for the pink haired girl. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "So you know…but did you know that I---" "was promoted to genin that night? Yeah…if the whole world didn't know by now, I'd go crazy, alright?" Sakura stated once again. She handed Sasuke a small plate of the cut fruit and Naruto one as well.

"Aw…can't we eat ramen instead?" The blonde ninja complained. Sakura glared at him and smacked her forehead. "You know what Naruto? I spent about five minutes cutting that up for you, Sasuke-kun and me and you ARE going to eat it!" Naruto cowered and ate silently.

Delighted, Sakura was about to pop a piece in her mouth but she didn't when she saw Sasuke not touching a single one. "Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

He shook his head and gave a microscopic smile that only the pink haired girl could see. "No…it's just that this is exactly how you cut our tomato on the day we became friends." She smiled back and ate hers happily.

Naruto gave them a confused look and shrugged. _Whatever…I have Hinata-chan and that's all that matters!_

3

3

THE END

3

3


End file.
